


Steve To The Rescue

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Danny is on a blind date that is absolutely not going well. Lucky for him, Steve is listening in on it.





	Steve To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt.](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/147144521079/im-on-a-really-shitty-blind-date-and-you-got-fed)

“Well, yeah, I’m just saying that maybe this sort of mixing shouldn’t happen, you know? He's more than right to want to force all the immigrants out. If you’re born somewhere, you should stay there.”

“So, I take it you’re originally Hawaiian?” Danny asked sarcastically.

“No, of course not. What would make you think that? Anyway. It’s just like on the mainland. All those Spanish, Arabic or whatever the hell else people all over the place. They don’t belong there. This country is made for us, when did they get the idea that they could share our place?”

Danny barely contained a groan. It had already been half an hour of this. It’s like the guy had a list of every gross, discriminatory thing one could think of and was trying to tick them off one by one. Danny couldn’t wait to be done with this, so he could go home and shower with 20 gallons of bleach. Maybe that would make him feel clean again. That’s why he had eaten his meal faster than he ever had in his entire life, in hopes that he could make this all go faster. His ‘date’, on the other hand, didn’t share such desire apparently, taking his sweet, sweet time eating and drinking, every swallow interspersed with another vomit-inducing opinion.

Danny was considering faking a heart attack or something, when the guy behind his date pushed his chair a little too hard when he was getting up, making his date spill his wine all over himself.

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry,” the guy from the other table said, sounding like he wasn’t sorry at all, much to the contrary. “You should go try to clean that up, you don’t want to get this expensive, ostentatious suit stained, do you?”

The guy winked at Danny, who couldn’t help but snicker quietly. His date left cursing and grumbling, and as soon as he was out of sight, the other guy sat in the vacated chair.

“Would I be right in assuming you were as annoyed by that guy as I was?” The guy – the gorgeous, charming, owner of the most beautiful eyes Danny had ever seen guy - asked, letting out a deep sigh.

“No,” Danny replied, to which the guy raised a questioning eyebrow. “I certainly was a whole lot more annoyed. I was trying to decide if I was going to try to kill him or myself.”

“Well, I’m glad I intervened when I did then. It would be a terrible shame if you’d decided on the latter.”

Now it was Danny’s turn to lift his own eyebrow. Was the guy flirting with him? Could this evening had taken such an unbelievably nice turn?

“Steve McGarrett.” The guy offered his hand. Danny shook it.

“Danny Williams. It’s nice to meet you. You have no idea how much.” Danny glanced in the direction of the restrooms, where his 'date' was still busy with his suit. Hopefully he’d tripped and cracked his skull on the sink by now.

“You know, I’ve been listening to your conversation for a while now, and I feel really bad for you.” The guy was going somewhere with this, and Danny liked it.

“Do you now?” 

“Yeah.” Danny added 'ridiculously bone-melting smile' to the list of Steve's 'attributes'. “And you know, it’s my job to come to rescue people, and sometimes I forget to leave my work at the office, so to speak.” Yes, undoubtedly flirting. Danny's heart started beating a little faster.

“Right. Well, Steve, I’m very, very grateful for that.” Danny smiled, leaned forward and tried to make his tone as seductive as possible. Steve might already be interested, but Danny thought it wouldn't hurt to let him know that his advances were welcome. More than welcome.

“Thing is, I don’t feel like I’ve done enough yet.”

“Oh, you don’t?”

“No. I’d like to make it up to you. I feel like you deserve something nice after what you’ve just endured.”

“I see. And how were you planning on doing that?”

“I’d like to take you out on a decent date.”

“Oh, yeah?” Yes, yes, yes! Except it was time to address the question that had been burning in Danny's mind. “And what about your own date?” Danny jerked his head lightly, directing his attention to the very beautiful woman who was still sitting at the other table, looking strangely amused.

“Oh, no, she's not my date. She’s my sister.” Steve turned to look at the woman. “Mary, this is Danny. Danny, this is Mary.”

“Hi, Danny.” The woman waved, one corner of her mouth pulling up in a knowing smirk. She got up and walked to their table. “Thanks for dinner, Steve. We'll talk later.” She turned towards Danny. “It was nice to meet you, Danny. I hope you have fun.” She winked at Danny, turning and leaving the restaurant before either Danny or Steve could say anything.

“Okay,” Steve said, looking as stunned at Mary's sudden departure as Danny felt. “So, do you want to wait for Mr. Obnoxious-is-my-middle-name and give him a polite goodbye, or can we leave?” Steve said, apparently forgetting that Danny hadn’t actually agreed on a date with him. At least not out loud.

“Uh, no. I don’t think he deserves that. I am, however, going to pay the bill. I don’t trust him not to make a scene and refuse to pay.”

“Yeah, I guess that wouldn’t be too much of a stretch.”

Danny quickly calculated how much the check would amount to, added a more than generous tip – the guy had been repeatedly rude to the waitress, not that that was any surprise – and called the waitress, not wanting to wait too long to leave. The guy could come back any second. He just handed her the money, thanked her and left, without a backwards glance, trusting that Steve would follow.

Danny had no idea what was going to happen from here, but if that dinner had been his advanced payment for whatever it was he might have with Steve, then he had a feeling it would have been more than worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/) is exclusively McDanno.


End file.
